Core Leaders: Drs. Subramanian and Wessling-Resnick Summary: The mission ofthe Han/ard Education/Training and Outreach Core (HETOC) is to provide significant new opportunities for interdisciplinary training, education, and career development in energy balance and cancer for scientists at various stages of their careers. Over the past decade, growing emphasis on transdisciplinary research and training at Harvard School of Public Health (HSPH) and Harvard Medical School (HMS) has created a strong history of collaboration in obesity and cancer prevention research. Dr. Subramanian, a geographer and social epidemiologist, and Dr. Wessling-Resnick, a nutritional biochemist and basic scientist, have each demonstrated transdisciplinary leadership in research, education, and policy. Together, they will ensure that the education, training, and outreach programs are contemporary, comprehensive, and central to the TREC mission. HETOC is committed to building upon current HSPH and HMS strengths, including established interdisciplinary training programs, a well-integrated curriculum that transcends disciplinary fields, experienced and interactive mentors from diverse disciplines who have experience in collaborating across disciplinary boundaries, and active outreach efforts that engage a broad public health community. We will fund 5-6 postdoctoral fellows through individual research projects (budgeted under Projects 2 and 3) and the Core budget. In order to attract minority fellows to HSPH and to the area of energetics, the school has committed to support one Yerby Postdoctoral Fellow in the area of on cancer and energetics (see Letter of Support from Dean Frenk).